The Strong Heart
by Reyka Nara
Summary: ¿Alguien a quien aman? Sí aunque no lo han confesado porque es su rival, el sentimiento ahí esta. ¿Será suficiente ese sentimiento para impulsarlos a luchar y proteger a aquellos jóvenes que les permitieron a ellos tener ahora la vida que poseen, serán capaces Iori y Kyo de proteger a Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki? CROSSOVER NARUTO & KING OF FIGTHERT
1. Prologo

**Titulo:** The Strong Heart [La fuerza del corazón]

**Tipo:** Crossover

**Fandom:** Naruto & The King of figther

**Genero:** Angs / Drama / Tragedia/ Romance / Friendships / UA-Fantasía (?

**Resumen:** Sus clanes han pasado por mucho para lograr la 'paz' que ahora existe entre sus familias. Claro, no todo es un lecho de rosas, pero ya no son esas encarnizadas peleas producidas de un odio irracional de sangre por sangre entre Kusanagi y Yagami. No, es más como un te tolero y me toleras. Peleemos sólo por que así queremos y nada más.

Sin embargo, aquel Dios ha despertado nuevamente en esa era y, una vez más desea hacerse con la tierra y eliminar a la humanidad.

Para fortuna del los humanos y desgracia de los últimos descendientes de esos tres poderosos clanes 'Kagura-Kusanagi-Yagami', sólo ellos pueden detenerle, junto con aquellos que fueron elegidos en el pasado para portar los tesoros sagrados en su interior y que actualmente les otorga el poder que poseen.

La única condición es que Iori Yagami y Kyo Kusanagi deben de viajar al pasado con la ayuda de Chizuru Kagura y los descendientes de los antiguos nueve clanes nobles para proteger a sus ancestros Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha de los planes de Orochi.

Ahora, es momento de que Iori y Kyo elijan sus destinos. ¿Dejar que Orochi cambie el pasado y por consecuencia su futuro de ellos o impedírselo porque simplemente no desean perder lo que actualmente poseen?

¿Qué harán estos jóvenes peleadores, cuando viajar al pasado es la única manera que existe de mantener su vida tal la conocen y la viven. ¿lo harán, oh dejaran que aquel caprichoso Dios los separe?

¿Tienen rivalidades actualmente? Sí, para que mentir.

¿Alguien a quien aman? Sí aunque no lo han confesado porque es su rival, el sentimiento ahí esta.

¿Será suficiente ese sentimiento para impulsarlos a luchar y proteger a aquellos jóvenes que les permitieron a ellos tener ahora la vida que poseen, serán capaces Iori y Kyo de proteger a Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki?

_CROSSOVER NARUTO & KING OF FIGTHERT_

**Advertencia:** 'Muerte de personajes', Palabras altisonantes, parejas Hetero, Yaoi & Shonen-ai. Spoiler del anime.

**Personajes Principales: **

_*Presente:_ Iori Yagami, Kyo Kusanagi, Chizuru Kagura, Orochi.

_*Pasado_: Sasuke Uchiha, Menma & Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara,

**Notas del fanfic:**

Buscaba probarme haber sí era capaz de escribir un fic que jamás por mi loca cabeza se me había cruzado antes hacer.

Bueno, tras pensarle mucho. No quería a los mismos 'chicos malos' haciéndole la vida imposible a Naruto y Sasuke, así que tras pensarlo mucho y re-leyendo las similitudes que hay entre estos personajes de Naruto y Kof, pues decidí convertirlo en un crossover.

Mi primer crossover de hecho -.-

Así que, espero que sea del agrado de quien se tome la molestia en leerlo.

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Este viene siendo un resumen antes de lo acontecido, para que sepan del porque la rivalidad entre Kusanagi y Yagami no es tan violenta como el canon del juego.

El punto donde aparecieron Naruto, Sasuke fue cuando el odio irracional desapareció entre ambos clanes. Y es a ellos a quien Orochi tratara de eliminar para conseguir lo que desea.

Bueno, no puedo decir mucho sobre eso porque, eso viene en el primer capitulo ^.^

~Prologo~

En tiempos antiguos, había un ser divino que se le nombraba como 'La voluntad de Gaia/tierra'. Su nombre era Orochi; a quien los humanos también le llamaban 'El Sabio de los Seis Caminos'. Este sabio, creó a nueve sirvientes dignos para su causa, a los que los humanos les dieron el nombre de Bijuu. Estos diez seres conformaron a un poderoso Clan, estos contaban cada uno con un objeto místico que guardaba un poder especial, que les permitía llevar más allá del límite sus poderes. Estos objetos eran conocidos como los Díez tesoros sagrados.

El Clan del Sabio de los Seis Caminos, continuó protegiendo a la tierra durante siglos. Los nueve seguidores más poderosos del Clan eran llamados Hakkesshu-guerreros-guardianes y, entre aquellos habían cinco seres que manejaban poderes excepcionales y eran conocidos como 'Los Cinco Reyes Celestiales'. Cada uno de ellos era capaz de manejar un poder de la naturaleza gracias al objeto místico que ningún otro Bijuu era capaz de manejar: el Viento, la Tierra, las sombras, el relámpago y el Fuego.

Con el pasar del tiempo, la civilización continuó creciendo, por ello la naturaleza comenzó a sufrir y, el balance natural en el mundo comenzó a colapsar por causa de la mano humana.

Después de seiscientos años, 'El Sabio de los Seis Caminos' no pudo tolerar más la destrucción del mundo y buscó borrar todo rastro de humanidad en la tierra, para que la naturaleza tomase lo que por derecho le corresponde. Desde entonces, 'el Sabio y sus bijuu' que habían estado protegiendo a los humanos, fueron declarados enemigos de la humanidad. Seres oscuros y malignos a los que a partir de entonces llamaron 'El Clan de Orochi'.

La raza humana estuvo en guerra contra el Clan de Orochi hasta que el Clan Kusanagi, el Clan Yata y el Clan Yasakani los enfrentaron y derrotaron, logrando arrebatarles nueve de los diez tesoros sagrados.

Los Hakkesshu y Orochi fueron derrotados y desterrados del mundo humano. Mientras que aquellos tesoros sagrados para evitar que fueran usados para el mal, fueron sellados en el interior de nueve personas que habían demostrado honestidad, lealtad y valor por la causa de proteger al mundo, dando así nacimiento a nueve Clanes Nobles que a partir de entonces fueron el apoyo de Kusanagi, Yata y Yasakani.

Cuatrocientos años después, 'el Clan maligno', gracias al tesoro sagrado 'la Nada' que aún poseía Orochi, encontró la manera de viajar entre la dimensión a la que habían sido exiliados y la tierra; por lo que fueron capaces de volver y amenazar la existencia humana.

Uno de los Hakkesshu-Bijuu del fuego; sembró la discordia entre aquellos tres poderosos Clanes al asesinar a la esposa del líder de los Yasakani.

Bajo un disfraz, el asesino se presento ante el líder del Clan y comentó que el Clan Kusanagi era el responsable del asesinato, argumentando que era 'una expiación' por dejar que el sello se debilitara y, para echar más leña al 'fuego' el cadáver de la mujer Yasakani fue descubierto en el territorio del Clan Kusanagi.

Furioso y dolido por la traición de esa revelación, el líder de los Yasakani hiso un pacto de sangre con Orochi para así obtener los medios necesarios para su 'venganza' en contra del Clan Kusanagi, obteniendo la técnica prohibida '_Amaterasu_-Maiden Masher'.

Los Yasakani se renombraron como el Clan 'Uchiha' –el Clan maldito-, para ellos sus enemigos perdieron el derecho de ser llamados Kusanagi –hijos de la luz-, por lo que fueron nombrados-conocidos como 'Senju' y los Yata, por estar a favor de estos pasaron a ser conocidos como el Clan de las sombras: 'Nara'.

Aquella rivalidad de odio puro entre Uchiha & Senju-Nara perduró por ochocientos años más, teniendo su punto de quiebre, su punto de cambio en 'su destino' cuando en esos Clanes nacieron Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke Uchiha, Menma y Naruto Uzumaki –estos dos últimos descendientes gemelos, Senju-, en quienes su padre Namikaze Minato –en ese entonces, actual líder de su clan- selló en Menma y Naruto de recién nacidos al noveno bijuu -tras este atentar contra la humanidad por sí solo al tratar de someter bajo la influencia de la sangre de Orochi a Uchiha Fugaku, quien padeció el Riot of the blood –disturbio de la sangre-, lo que le provocaba constantes ataques en los que vomitaba sangre sin estar herido físicamente, hasta que murió junto a su esposa, dejando a sus hijos Itachi y Sasuke. El mayor un tiempo después comenzó a padecer el Riot por causa de otro servidor de Orochi, pero… Itachi con la ayuda de su hermano menor –Sasuke- de los gemelos Uzumaki y de Nara, fue capaz de resistir al llamado del Dios, volviéndose prácticamente inmune por el lazo fraternal con Sasuke.

Tras aquel tiempo de paz, Orochi -el Dios serpiente de ocho cabezas- celoso de que los humanos comenzaran a olvidarlo y temerle; invadió el mundo con el único propósito de someter a la humanidad.

-Los Uchiha poseían una gran habilidad ocular, poder sobre el fuego escarlata y violeta que muy pocos miembros del Clan lograban dominar-despertar y, el rayo-electricidad. Ellos eran considerados los amos de la noche y, se les distinguían por portar en la parte trasera de su 'yukata' una hermosa luna creciente bordada en hilos plateados y un paipái en carmín con blanco, recordatorio de su sangre maldita.

-Los Uzumaki poseían una innata e inquebrantable fuerza de voluntad. Se guiaban más que nada por su corazón. Además de poseer poder sobre el viento, el fuego escarlata –que no todos podían manejar- y, el agua. Sin embargo, esa 'voluntad' era un arma de doble filo para el mundo, ya que si era empleada para mal, sería el fin de todo, más aún debido al poder dividido del bijuu dentro de sus actuales herederos –Menma & Naruto-.

Menma poseía la espada Kusanagi con la que protegía a su hermano –su lazo más fuerte-, cualquiera que osara dañarlo moría por su mano sin pensarlo ni escuchar razones siquiera. El poder del bijuu dentro de ellos era inimaginable para los shinobi. Bien podían usar dicho poder para protegerlos, como también, podrían destruirlos en un parpadeo si así les apetecía. El mayor –Menma- era un tanto frio, distante y hasta algo irracional si se trataba de alguien que no fuera su gemelo, Sasuke o Shikamaru. El menor –Naruto- era hiperactivo, carismático y noble. Naruto era el lazo que mantenía tranquilo a Menma, y los Shinobi temían por el día en que el menor faltara. Por ello, este Clan era considerado 'el rayo de esperanza o perdición' en esa sangrienta era shinobi. A ellos se les distinguía por el bordado de un sol eclipsado en tono dorado en la parte trasera de su yukata –en la espalda- y un remolino en sus actuales herederos, recordatorio del bijuu en su interior.

-Los Nara, era el Clan que equilibraba desde las sombras esas dos enormes fuerzas. Siempre vigilantes y orgullosos del pasado que compartieron los tres poderosos Clanes junto al resto de los Clanes nobles. El heredero de ese tiempo ocultó en lo más profundo de su corazón el sentimiento que profesaba por uno de ellos, al verlos 'felices' juntos.

A estos cuatro jóvenes, los guió más que nada el corazón en vez del instinto asesino de un odio irracional que trascendía desde generaciones pasadas. Aunque los ancestros del Clan Nara en un principio férreamente se opusieron, esos jóvenes fueron capaces de forjar un fuerte lazo de amor y amistad, por lo que la armonía prevaleció durante su vida, durante su era; ya que gracias a ese fuerte lazo y con la ayuda de 'Los Tres Tesoros Sagrados' que ellos poseían –La espada Kusanagi, El espejo Yata y el Magatama Yasakani-, fueron capaces de sellar a un debilitado Orochi y evitar que el Bijuu sellado dentro de los gemelos Uzumaki saliera para destruir la tierra a lado de su creador quien lo llamaba férreamente.

La armonía entre los miembros de los clanes prevaleció. La prosperidad y paz en Konoha, bajo la protección de estas tres grandes familias –Nara, Uchiha y Uzumaki- y, los Clanes nobles, fortaleció a la aldea llevándola a una era de paz con las cuatro grandes Naciones que firmaron un tratado de alianza shinobi, estrechando lazos los de Sunagakure con Konoha por medio del enlace entre Nara Shikamaru y Sabaku No Temari –hermana mayor del Kazekage de Sunna-, Sakura e Itachi se casaron, y Menma se convirtió en su superior al liderar la escuadrilla ANBU y se caso con Hinata. Sasuke se convirtió en el guardia personal de Rokudaime Hokage –Naruto-. Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto formalizaron su relación al vivir juntos y, tras intentarlo por un par de años, por medio de la ciencia obtuvieron una poderosa descendencia al unir sus genes.

El tiempo de paz perduro por unos pocos cientos de años…

Trescientos años después, el antes Clan Uzumaki, era conocido nuevamente como los dignos herederos de la luz 'Clan Kusanagi', los Nara fueron nombrados el 'Clan Kagura' y los Uchiha en esa época eran conocidos como el Clan Yagami, debido a la maldición que pesaba sobre ellos por causa de aquel pacto de sangre con el dios.

Desafortunadamente, aquel sello ancestral que mantenía al dios Orochi sellado en el espejo Yata, comenzó a debilitarse.

Por ello, los tres Clanes decidieron llevarlo a otro lugar. Los Hakkesshu o Bijuu, quienes esta vez fueron sellados por separado del dios, hicieron uso de esa oportunidad para liberarse así mismos y re-encarnar como humanos, mientras los tres Clanes se encontraban creando el nuevo sello para Orochi gracias a la ayuda de 'Los Tres Tesoros Místicos antiguos'.

Los Yagami, Kagura y Kusanagi le restaron la importancia debida a la fuga de los espíritus de los bijuu, creyendo erróneamente que al re-encarnar como humanos, estos cambiarían, porque poseerían un corazón, sentimientos humanos y, que por ello dejarían de lado la lealtad a su señor Orochi.

Lamentablemente no a todos les toco una vida que les permitiera valorar lo que tenían en su vida como humanos y por ello, con mayor razón desearon el retorno de su señor que los liberaría de la prisión del cuerpo humano en el que re-encarnaron.

¿Qué le espera al mundo, ahora que los 'seres malignos' que han escapado y dispersado por la tierra, comienzan con la búsqueda de la forma de liberar a su señor?


	2. Capitulo1 ¿El comienzo y fin de todo?

**Advertencia:** 'Muerte de personajes', Palabras altisonantes, parejas Hetero, Yaoi & Shonen-ai. Spoiler del anime/Manga.

_CROSSOVER NARUTO & KING OF FIGTHERT_

**Personajes Principales: **

_*Presente:_ Iori Yagami, Kyo Kusanagi, Chizuru Kagura, Orochi.

_*Pasado_: Sasuke Uchiha, Menma & Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara,

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir pues el mismo titulo del capitulo lo dice prácticamente todo. Así que léanlo y digan sus opiniones

**Capitulo 1.-** ¿El comienzo y fin de todo…?

Orochi y su Clan fueron repudiados por la raza humana. Los Hakkesshu-Bijuu fueron generalmente considerados como una fuerza oscura y maligna para el mundo y, eran tema innombrable en el vocabulario humano, por lo que con el pasar del tiempo fueron olvidándolos, a excepción de los herederos de aquellos tres Clanes ancestrales, pues hasta los otros clanes nobles olvidaron su antiguo deber.

En la actualidad, 'Cuatro Reyes de Orochi' tienen la misión de buscar la forma de resucitar a su señor y pasar desapercibidos para el resto del mundo como personas aparentemente 'comunes'. La actual re-encarnación del bijuu del viento ideó una manera de obtener la energía-chacra necesaria, al invocar con un torneo de luchadores con 'poderes especiales' –casualmente los descendientes de aquellos antiguos clanes nobles-, llamando al torneo 'The King of figther' –El rey de los luchadores-, con el único y firme propósito de reunir la energía suficiente para invocar a su amo Orochi y, liberarlo. Buscando también una forma de vengarse de aquellos tres Clanes que los encerraron, invitaron a dicho torneo a Iori Yagami, Kyo Kusanagi y a la sombra: Chizuru Kagura, los últimos y más poderosos descendientes y re-encarnación de aquellos guerreros que han encerrado a Orochi en cada una de las eras en las que el dios había intentado destruir a la humanidad.

Los carteles promocionales se podían observar pegados por donde quiera en las calles de la ciudad de South Town. Las pantallas gigantes de algunos establecimientos pasando promocionales sobre el King of figther y orden de las peleas que sucederían durante esos tres días de torneo entre los equipos de todo el mundo conformados por tres peleadores cada uno.

Los dos equipos vencedores de ese día –Psycho Soldiers-China / Ikari Warriors-Brazil, esperaban a sus contrincantes que saldrían de las luchas del día siguiente que serian entre Hero Team-Japón vs Fatal Fury-Italia y, Women Figther Team-Británico vs Yagami Team-Japón.

En el segundo día, con el estadio que fue especialmente preparado para el torneo abarrotado por los espectadores, los enfrentamientos se realizaron. Las batallas fueron algo duras, el público estaba dividido en apoyar a los equipos pues las féminas y varones tenían sus favoritos. Al final de cuentas el pase a la semifinal que se disputaron entre Psycho Soldiers vs Yagami Team y Hero Team vs Ikari Warriors, fueron ganados por los dos equipos japoneses a quienes les dieron un día para recuperar fuerzas pues la semifinal y la final se realizarían el mismo día.

El Hero Team, se la pasaron en las albercas del hotel donde fueron hospedados los participantes del torneo. El Yagami Team prefirió apoderarse del Spa, o más bien las dos *chicas arrastraron junto con ellas al cubito de hielo. Mientras que poco o nada sabían de sus contrincantes, pues se les prohibía a los participantes ver las peleas de los otros equipos.

Cuarto día. Con el estadio abarrotado, se dio inicio al torneo.

—Querido publico, es tiempo de iniciar con la semifinal y final de este magnifico torneo para saber qué equipo será coronado como 'El rey de los luchadores'. —anunciaba el animador. El público vitoreaba y aplaudía excitado por ver a sus peleadores favoritos—. Abriendo el espectáculo de esta noche, recibamos con un fuerte aplauso al 'Yagami Team' compuesto por la sexi modelo Vice, la diseñadora de modas Mature, el líder y músico del equipo; Iori Yagami —los silbidos dirigidos a las dos chicas del equipo de singular caminar resonaban por el pasillo de donde salían para llegar al centro del estadio y subir a la plataforma de pelea tomadas del brazo del pelirrojo, mientras que algunos "quiero tener un hijo tuyo" se escuchaban al mirarlo—. Ellos se enfrentaran contra 'Outlaw Team' compuesto por el magnate Ryuuji Yamazaki, el guarda espalda Billy Kane y la actriz Blue Mary.

Algunos de ellos guardaban un secreto, pues en su interior se encontraban sellados 'los tesoros sagrados antiguos', los que les proporcionaban el poder y resistencia, provocando que no fueran personas comunes. Sin embargo, Mature, Vice y Ryuuji Yamazaki eran diferentes a ellos, al ser parte de los Hakkesshu re-encarnados del Orochi, pero los tres se negaban a seguirle y eso ameritaba un duro castigo, pero… Yamazaki al ser tan poderoso, y las féminas al estar y tener un 'raro lazo de amistad' con Yagami que poseía el Magatama y la sangre del dios, ninguno de los otros Hakkesshu se atrevía a castigarles con la muerte por traicionar a su señor.

Al final los dos líderes de sus equipos se enfrentaron, pero debido a la agilidad y destreza de Iori, inclino la balanza a favor de su equipo.

—Felicidades Yagami Team, ahora por favor pasen a los vestidores y esperen a ser llamados para el enfrentamiento final— pidió el presentador desde un costado de la plataforma, viendo como con parsimonia abandonaban el estadio el Yagami Team. Una vez salieron, el animador comenzó a animar al público con los miembros de la siguiente batalla—. ¡Querido público! Ahora veremos la pelea del 'Hero Team' compuesto por Kyo Kusanagi junto con su pupilo Shingo Yabuki y el top model Benimaru Naikaido, —los gritos femeninos no pudieron ser de menos al ver aparecer a sus ídolos—, ellos se enfrentaran al 'New Faces Team', compuesto por Yashiro Nanakase, la señorita Shermie y el joven Chris quienes tienen una banda de Metal.

Lo que figuraba una grandiosa batalla clasificado dentro de lo 'extremo', se tornó en una lucha épica, pues a Hero Team le tocó enfrentar a tres de 'Los Cuatro Reyes Celestiales de Orochi' que estaban a favor del despertar del Dios.

El tesoro místico del relámpago, sellado dentro de Benimaru Nikaido –descendiente de uno de los clanes nobles / -era fuertemente llamado por Shermie, -re-encarnación del bijuu del relámpago-. Por ello, aquella feroz pelea se tornó casi imposible para el rubio, pero debido a la 'bondad' que perduraba en su interior el tesoro sagrado se quedó con él, otorgándole la capacidad para vencer a su rival. Shermie quedó tirada inconsciente sobre la plataforma, el siguiente en subir fue Yashiro, este sujeto de enorme tamaño tomó a la chica como si fuera una muñeca y arrojó a los brazos de Chris quien se acercó a la plataforma para recibir a la chica, pronto la recostó en el suelo ya que en ese mismo momento la pelea de Yashiro contra un agotado Benimaru ya había comenzado.

El cuerpo mal trecho del rubio, no soportó los embates de los golpes del alto platinado, por lo que prontamente fue vencido.

Era el turno para el aprendiz de Kusanagi demostrara de qué estaba hecho. La pelea se podría decir que era dispareja, pues con su estatura a duras penas Shingo le llegaba a Nanakase al pecho. La complexión muscular de ambos distaba por mucho, por lo que los ataques del platinado eran mucho más efectivos que los del castaño. Los golpes que Yashiro daba sobre el suelo, hacían estremecer al estadio entero y más de una ocasión Shingo terminó de sentón en el suelo. El pecho comenzaba a dolerle al castaño, debido al tesoro sagrado que hacia resonancia con el poder de su antiguo y primer portador, Yashiro.

Los orbes del platinado centellaron reflejando demencia. En un parpadeo, Kyo observo a Shingo inconsciente que fue lanzado por los aires fuera de la plataforma. Kusanagi corrió para acachar a su discípulo. Una vez en sus brazos, no pudo evitar mirar con ira al platinado quien le sonreía burlesco y, con su mano le hacia señas para que subiera pronto a luchar en su contra.

—Ve —le dijo Benimaru al instante en que le quitaba a Shingo de los brazos— derrótalos, Kyo.

El castaño le sonrió. Al subir a la plataforma, a distancia se podía vislumbrar en la espalda de su camisa del uniforme de instituto 'el sol eclipsado' que caracterizaba a los de su Clan. Los guantes que enfundaban sus manos lo traían también. Yashiro sonrió más que satisfecho. Estaban a casi nada de llegar al nivel de energía requerida para invocar a su señor y estaba más que seguro que Kusanagi se la daría.

_Que ingenuos humanos que no sabían lo que les esperaba, que no se dieron cuenta que sólo fueron utilizados para ese propósito. Que ellos mismos serían los culpables de su propia destrucción._

Los golpes entre los peleadores resonaban con fuerza en ofensiva y defensiva por parte de ambos. Más pese a su fuerza y gran complexión, el cuerpo de Nanakase al ser humano, aunque su alma pertenecía a la de una bestia sagrada, comenzó a demandar descanso y, pronto, en un descuido de su parte; fue noqueado por uno de los ataques de Kusanagi que mandó a Yashiro volando fuera de la plataforma.

Pronto, aquel jovencito que irradiaba inocencia le mirasen por donde le mirasen, daba la impresión de que no debería de estar en semejante encuentro. Más las apariencias engañan. Chris pese a su apariencia, traía consigo la destrucción de la humanidad sin él saberlo siquiera.

Su batalla contra Kusanagi inicio sin perder tiempo. Ambos hacían gala de la magnificencia de sus respectivos fuegos. A vista de los espectadores era un magnifico y hermoso choque de fuego escarlata contra fuego azul. Lo que ellos desconocían era que sus fuegos causaban cincuenta veces más daño a su rival que el fuego normal.

Sin embargo, con forme el tiempo transcurría, la esencia de inocencia en Chris iba desapareciendo, dejando en su lugar las ansias de poder, odio y sangre. De pronto, un estallido de poder brotó del cuerpo del menor. Una sonrisa sádica y burlona permaneció en su rostro al ver la cara de asombro de Kusanagi al notar que el color de su fuego azul cambiaba a uno purpura.

—_Yagami... —_susurró el castaño.

Hasta ese momento era el único que conocía que manejaba ese tipo de fuego maldito por Orochi. Ahí fue que Kyo se percato que su batalla había tomado otro destino distinto del original. Ahora, mientras bloqueaba a diestra y siniestra los fieros y mortales ataques de Orochi-Chris su única alternativa si quería vivir, era vencerlo.

En el camerino dispuesto para el Yagami Team, sus integrantes sintieron el poder y llamado de aquel fuego, la sangre en su cuerpo provocaba grandes oleadas de dolor al resistirse férreamente al llamado de su señor.

Iori lo sentía con más brutalidad, los borbotones de sangre escapando de su boca se hicieron presentes, los que vanamente trataba de frenar al colocar su mano derecha en sus labios y con la izquierda sujetar su pecho al que sentía le desgarraban y laceraban con fuego sin piedad desde dentro.

Mature y Vice no sufrían tanto aquel llamado porque habían encontrado un lazo entre ellas que les permitía resistirlo, contrario de Iori que aún se negaba a aceptar abiertamente aquel sentimiento que silenciosamente se acrecentaba en su corazón.

Las féminas no pudieron hacer más que prestarle un poco de su energía para menguarle un poco el dolor.

—Kyo… —murmuró el pelirrojo antes de sucumbir a la inconsciencia producida por el insoportable dolor.

Yagami sabía que era el castaño quien se enfrentaba al dueño de aquel poder que había maldecido a su Clan, y sentía la imperante necesidad de ir en su auxilio, quería proteger de quien fuera a Kusanagi Kyo, como siempre lo había hecho, porque 'sólo él tenía el derecho de arrebatarle la vida'. Lo había declarado abiertamente ante todos, en el torneo del año pasado. Había declarado a Kyo de su propiedad.

El Yagami Team no fueron los únicos en sentir el despertar del Dios. La guardiana del sello también lo sintió, por lo que se preparó y dispuso para la ardua batalla que se desarrollaría para proteger a la humanidad… una vez más.

Los espectadores habían huido despavoridos cuando el Dios despertó tras provocar una gran explosión de luz y fuego que provocó los gritos de dolor por parte de Kusanagi pese a que este se cubrió con su propio fuego, lo dañó, tratando vanamente de ahogar el dolor que sentía. Aquellas flamas purpuras le escocían la piel y su fuero interno llamaba a Yagami.

Las palabras de crueldad por parte de Chris, dejaron en claro que de aquel niño no quedaba nada, que ahora era el Orochi re-encarnado que hablaba y desgarraba la piel del moreno.

Tras unos eternos minutos de fiera batalla, Kyo se encontraba de cara a la plataforma con su rostro sangrante, la mayoría de su cuerpo quemado y algunos dedos de sus manos seriamente lastimados.

—Por fin en esta era podre erradicar la inmundicia de la tierra, —farfullo el platinado al ver tirado a sus pies al que se presumía el más fuerte heredero de ese clan— si uno de los tres protectores de la tierra muere, Yata y Yagami por muy poderosos que sean no podrán contra mi.

El castaño le escuchaba a duras penas, por más que tratara de incorporarse, el dolor que invadía su cuerpo maltrecho hacia que cerrara con fuerza los parpados, ocultando bajo ellos aquel hermoso par de orbes avellanas que brillaban con inocencia y orgullo.

—Mal-dito… —dijo con dificultad el chico cuando fue elevado al ser tomado del cuello por la mano del Dios. El castaño sentía que el aire comenzaba a faltarle, pero ya no sentía las fuerzas para defenderse, sólo rogaba internamente que las palabras del platinado no se cumplieran.

—Pobre Kusanagi, pobrecito niño mimado… —dijo burlesco el dios en un susurro al oído del moreno al ver aparecer por el pasillo la silueta de Yagami—, morirás por mano de la persona que amas y nada podrá impedirlo… —le susurro Orochi al instante en que lamió la sangre que se desplazaba por la mejilla izquierda del castaño, quien abrió en demasía los ojos al ver a Iori acercarse a la plataforma.

El castaño podía vislumbrar el hilo carmín que escapaba de la comisura de los labios de Yagami, aunque su porte y andar no mostrara el dolor que le invadía, el pelirrojo había decidido luchar para evitar que el dios le arrebatara de las manos lo que por derecho le corresponde –la sangre, la vida de Kusanagi Kyo-, sin saber que precisamente se dirigía a la peor de las torturas que jamás a experimentado pese a la brutalidad con la que lo educó su progenitor para que pudiera soportar la maldición que trae en la sangre.

Iori no dijo nada, sólo lanzó una llamarada de fuego purpura que corrió por el mármol de la plataforma, obligando con ello a que Orochi soltará de su agarre a Kusanagi, quien cayó en un golpe seco. Yagami estaba dispuesto a pelear en contra del Dios, pero su golpe quedó sólo en un intento pues la voz de Orochi comenzó a resonar en su cerebro, ordenándole, desquebrajando su voluntad por el dolor que le provocaba en su cuerpo.

_-'Mata a tu enemigo, asesina a Kusanagi ahora que esta a tu merced, mátalo'._

Aquella orden taladraba su cabeza, sentía a su sangre quemándole las venas ante el llamado de su señor. Aquel ancestral pacto de sangre con los Yasakani, le había brindado la oportunidad al dios de conseguir su deseo, pero bien dicen… 'el tiempo y los sucesos' no transcurren en vano y por ello, Iori Yagami es capaz de luchar contra la sed de sangre Kusanagi que invade todo su ser debido al Riot of Blood –disturbio de la sangre-, revelándose a la orden de Orochi.

Iori no apartaba su mirada de donde se encontraba tirado el cuerpo agotado de Kyo que respiraba trabajosamente. Saber que está vivo ayuda a Yagami a resistir y no sucumbir ante el Dios. Así que, por seguir a lo que le dicta el corazón –proteger a su persona 'especial'- ese deseo les brinda la oportunidad de vencer a Orochi una vez más.

Lucharon con fervor hombro con hombro, protegiéndose mutuamente de los ataques del Dios hasta que llegó la portadora del tercer tesoro sagrado 'el espejo Yata' –Kagura Chizuru-. La unión de los tres fue fatal para el Dios, pues al no tener a sus Hakkesshu junto a él, su energía era limitada y eso ayudo a que Yagami, Kusanagi y Kagura pudieran debilitarlo hasta tal extremo para poder sellarlo una vez más, pero…el dios no es tonto, no en vano a subsistido durante tantas eras.

Orochi se a dado cuenta del porque no ha podido controlar a Iori, se percato de cuando es que su poder sobre la voluntad de los Yasakani-Yagami fue 'fracturada' a tal punto que les ha permitido revelarse a sus ordenes.

Al fin usaría para algo divertido aquel tesoro que no han podido arrebatarle, y haría que se arrepientan todos los que alguna vez lo exiliaron de la tierra, olvidándose de su existencia.

_-¡Malditos humanos! _

—Mientras no solucione el odio que debió seguir entre ustedes en aquel tiempo, no podré hacerme por fin con la vida de la humanidad —se oyó la estruendosa voz del ser celestial de cabellera platinada—. Cambiaré el pasado que les permitió tener esperanza hoy —Sentencio. Por un momento los tres jóvenes no comprendieron—, Uzumaki desaparecerá de la línea de la historia, y su vida actual jamás existirá. Ustedes se odiaran y asesinaran sin remordimiento alguno, pues vivirán sólo para destruirse mutuamente…

Sin comprender plenamente la sentencia del Dios, el corazón de Kyo y el de Iori latían desbocados, temerosos, e inconscientemente sus cuerpos se movieron por voluntad propia tratando de llegar hasta el Dios para detenerlo…

El sello en el pecho de Orochi comenzó a brillar con gran intensidad, cegando casi por completo a los tres. En ese lapso, alcanzaron a vislumbrar una especie de agujero en el que se veían muchos árboles y una montaña con rostros grabados en ella. Vieron al Dios caminar hacia aquel lugar, trataron de detenerle, pero la energía que despedía aquel agujero se los impedía, brilló una vez más, cerrándose ante ellos aquel portal.

Continuara…

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Espero que a quien lo lea le agrade ^.^

**Spoiler del Capitulo**_** 2.-**__**La esperanza en el pasado…**_

—_En este tiempo la naturaleza aún existía, aunque sólo para ocultar las aldeas de sus enemigos —musitó, incorporándose con parsimonia, observando a su alrededor y, a su izquierda alcanzo a ver aquella montaña con los rostros plasmados en ella—. Creo que me he equivocado de tiempo. —masculla al ver en la montaña sólo tres rostros. —en eso, vislumbra muy cerca de ellos a una pareja. Una joven de larga cabellera pelirroja y un rubio, tan parecido al objetivo original del Dios—. Estas acabado Uzumaki, morirás sin siquiera ser concebido._


	3. Capitulo 2 La esperanza en el pasado

_**Capitulo 2.-**_ _La esperanza en el pasado…_

Cuando al fin recuperaron la visibilidad se miraron unos a otros. Sentían internamente recorrerles una especie de temor a perder lo que tenían delante de ellos. Iori pensaba en Kyo, este por su parte pensaba en el pelirrojo, sus padres y la humanidad. Chizuru por su parte temía por la humanidad, por Kusanagi y Yagami a los que su destino estaba unido para mantener el equilibrio.

Ese Dios no podía hacer lo que había dicho ¿verdad? No podía cambiar sus destinos con sólo irrumpir en su pasado, ¿no?

—¿Kagura, no hay algo que podamos hacer? —cuestiono Kyo. Estaba seguro que ella sabría una manera de detener los planes de Orochi, pues él durante sus años de instrucción familiar, pocas veces les había prestado atención a la clase de sus maestros.

—¿Qué pasa Kusanagi, tienes miedo de que Orochi al cambiar tu pasado, en nuestra era mueras en mis manos? —increpó con ironía y burla en su voz Yagami, pero la verdad era otra. Él no era de expresar sus sentimientos ante nadie, el sólo conocía esa manera de referirse-dirigirse al heredero del sol. Sin saber que sus palabras herían sobre manera a Kyo, pero su mismo orgullo no le permitía demostrarlo ante nadie.

'Nadie conocía la verdadera esencia del castaño, nadie a sido merecedor de conocerle realmente'.

—Existe una manera de detener a Orochi —interrumpió la sacerdotisa—, pero para ello ustedes dos deberán de viajar también al pasado para poder detenerlo —las miradas del castaño y el pelirrojo se posaron en ella—. Yo no puedo ir con ustedes porque soy la única que tiene el poder y conocimiento suficiente sobre como invocar el portal con la ayuda del tesoro sagrado 'el espejo del tiempo' que posee Bogart. Además, necesitaremos de la ayuda de los otros descendientes de los antiguos nueve clanes nobles…

—A ellos se les hiso fácil olvidarse del pasado, por eso no recuerdan nada sobre su antiguo deber… ¿Qué te hace pensar que nos ayudaran? —interrumpió Yagami sardónico.

—Entonces, es tiempo de recordárselos. Necesitamos de los otros tesoros para abrir el portal y evitar que Orochi destruya a la humanidad, por ese motivo ellos nos ayudaran.

Por fortuna aunque la gran mayoría inconscientes y los que no, se encontraban heridos levemente; los últimos descendientes de aquellos clanes nobles se encontraban ahí mismo y, fuera de la plataforma de lucha no tenían una mala relación con Kusanagi.

—Reúnanlos aquí, para explicarles —pidió la sacerdotisa.

Aunque de mala gana, Yagami a algunos les pateo donde sea, a otros los quemó levemente haciéndolos despertar para obtener su atención.

—_La amabilidad no existe en tu comportamiento, ne Iori-kun _— pensó Chizuru mientras lo veía, comparándolo inconscientemente con Kyo, quien con paciencia y sutileza le hablaba a sus compañeros del torneo.

Ya con los jóvenes atentos a lo que la sacerdotisa les contaba, las diferentes expresiones en sus rostros denotaban lo sorprendidos que estaban ante aquel pasado compartido, ante el secreto revelado de donde provenían sus poderes, ya que la única respuesta que estos obtenían de sus progenitores era que 'eran herencia pasada', pero jamás se las contaban ya que ellos también la desconocían.

Tras atravesar el portal, Orochi perdió la noción del tiempo. Despertó tirado boca riba en el suelo de lo que parecía ser una aldea destruida y abandonada. El aire frio le calaba hondo, el cielo estrellado era hermoso y podía vislumbrar la brillante luna creciente.

—En este tiempo la naturaleza aún existía, aunque sólo para ocultar las aldeas de sus enemigos —musitó, incorporándose con parsimonia, observando a su alrededor y, a su izquierda alcanzo a ver aquella montaña con los rostros plasmados en ella—. Creo que me he equivocado de tiempo. —masculla al ver en la montaña sólo tres rostros. —en eso, vislumbra muy cerca de ellos a una pareja. Una joven de larga cabellera pelirroja y un rubio, tan parecido al objetivo original del Dios—. Estas acabado Uzumaki, morirás sin siquiera ser concebido.

Orochi sonrió dispuesto a asesinarlos, pero pronto se percato que no estaban solos como vio, sino que ocultos y vigilantes a la pareja los seguían unos humanos con sus rostros cubiertos por mascaras blancas que tenían la forma de algún animal. No debía ser descubierto, el blanquecino sabía bien que cualquier cambio brusco en el pasado podría afectarle también a él.

Tras seguir por algún tiempo a esa pareja, buscando una oportunidad de encontrarles solos, pues cualquiera de los dos que muriera si tenían descendencia el linaje original se perdería. Por ello, Orochi quiso eliminar a Namikaze Minato, pero el joven rubio era un ninja de gran potencial. Logrando mandar al platinado a dormir por un tiempo debido a lo debilitado que estaba su poder aún.

Aunque el relato les pareció sorprendente, no tenían forma de dudar de la sinceridad de la sacerdotisa y más aún, estando Yagami para confirmárselos, pues el despistado de Kusanagi carecía de memoria para esos viejos relatos que le costó sin números de regaños de sus profesores, quienes terminaron por darse por vencido con el joven heredero.

—¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer, Chizuru-san? —indagó Blue Mary con su semblante serio, y su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Bogart.

—Mientras investigo el tiempo exacto en que se encuentra Orochi, necesitaré que estén en reposo para que recuperen fuerzas para ayudarme a abrir el portal una vez lo haya localizado. —aclaro la azabache mirando a los presentes.

—¿Pero cómo podremos ayudarte si no sabemos de qué manera extraer los dichosos tesoros de nuestro cuerpo? —cuestionó Benimaru, con el seño levemente fruncido.

—Descansen, no será necesario extraérselos. El cómo ayudaran, eso lo verán cuando llegue el momento, ahora si me permiten, debo rastrear a Orochi. —Se disculpo la sacerdotisa—, ustedes dos también deberían de descansar, necesitaran de toda su fuerza para pelear contra él —musitó a Yagami y Kusanagi al pasar a lado de ellos antes de subir a lo que quedaba de la plataforma, y ponerse en el lugar exacto en el que el Dios había abierto el portal. Iori y Kyo extrañamente se habían sentado a descansar un poco apartados del resto, pero ellos juntos. El cabello del pelirrojo cubría el lado derecho del rostro de Yagami quien disimuladamente limpiaba el rastro de sangre que escapaba de su boca. Mature y Vice le miraban preocupadas, él les dedicó una 'sonrisa y mirada burlesca' para tranquilizarles. Kyo le miró de soslayo, aunque no lo dijera estaba preocupado por Yagami.

Mientras ellos estaban en sus propios pensamientos, de entre su ropa Chizuru sacó el espejo Yata, lo sujetó con sus dos manos frente a ella, cerró los ojos elevando una plegaria, soltó el objeto que quedó flotando frente a ella, susurró un conjuro en lengua 'antigua'. Abrió los ojos y el espejo comenzó a reflejar imágenes del pasado a donde había seguido la energía de Orochi.

Vio a Minato y Kushina aún de novios, el enfrentamiento que tuvo con el rubio. Después la energía del Dios fue rastreada hasta unos años después, la sacerdotisa abrió los ojos al ver que Orochi fue el culpable de que el chico de nombre Obito Uchiha muriera al tratar de proteger a su 'amigo'.

Lo siguió rastreando, su espejo le mostró el momento en que el Dios asesinó a Obito-Zetsu cuando este asesino a los shinobi de la niebla que se le cruzaban en el camino al tratar de rescatar a su querida Rin. Orochi usurpó el lugar del chico que en unos años después seria conocido como Tobi.

Faltaba poco, era lo bueno de conocer el pasado. La sacerdotisa pensó que ahí se detendría el rastro, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no había sido así. El rastro de energía de Orochi seguía avanzando en el tiempo.

¿No podía ser que haya avanzado tanto sí tan sólo hacia tres horas que se había marchado?

El rastro continuo, pero no fue mucho. Entonces la vio, era Uzumaki Kushina embarazada, dialogando con una mujer azabache que cargaba a un bebe entre sus brazos. El rastro de energía ya no siguió, Sabía que lo próximo que pasaría era el nacimiento de los gemelos en un lugar aislado ya que extraerían al bijuu del cuerpo de Kushina y lo sellarían en los recién nacidos; fue entonces que se percató que debían de actuar rápido sino querían que el Dios logrará su objetivo.

—Hasta que al fin se detuvo —informó, pero su entonación no era nada tranquilizadora para quienes le oían—. Debemos darnos prisa o sino, ustedes dos jamás existirán —musitó apuntando al pelirrojo y al castaño—. Acérquense —llamó a los herederos de los antiguos clanes nobles, comenzando a explicarles lo que debían de hacer.

Todo tenía un orden y debían de acatarlo para mantener el equilibrio del portal. En el centro se encontraba Chizuru la guardiana de las sombras, a su izquierda Therry Bogart quien posee El espejo del Tiempo, a la izquierda del rubio Athena que posee el poder de La naturaleza, seguida de Benimaru Nikaido que posee El relámpago, seguido de Shingo Yabuki que posee La tierra y por último Kyo Kusanagi con su fuego escarlata. A la derecha de la sacerdotisa, Yuri Sakazaki que posee La perla de los Muertos, a la derecha de la castaña de trenza May Shiranui que posee La fuerza, seguida de Blue Mary que posee El agua, seguida de Jhoe Higashi que posee el viento y por último Iori Yagami con su fuego purpura; todos con sus manos dirigidas al espejo Yata en el que debían de concentrarse y dirigir su poder, ya que este seria el receptor de sus energías para proyectar el portal.

—Cuando el portal se habrá, Iori y Kyo deberán correr lo más pronto posible a él, además, deben saber que el tiempo haya y aquí corre de distinta manera, por lo que he puesto un hechizo en ustedes para que eso no les afecte —explicaba la sacerdotisa mientras se concentraban en el espejo—. El tiempo al que llegaran es el nacimiento de los gemelos Uzumaki, no sé que pretende Orochi así que deberán tener mucho cuidado. No pueden debelar a nadie que van del futuro ni lo que sucederá. Deberán de tomar la identidad de alguien que no afecte este presente, además que no pueden inmiscuirse en otros asuntos que no correspondan a sus ancestros, pueden protegerles, asegurándose de que se mantengan vivos, pero no pueden contarles nada. Yo estaré vigilando el espejo, por medio de este sabré en qué momento cumplieron con su deber y traerlos de vuelta a casa. —aclaró a Yagami y Kusanagi— Confió en que cumplirán con esto, confió en ti, Iori —musito mirando de reojo en dirección al pelirrojo, ya que sabia perfectamente que Yagami conocía bien la historia del pasado de sus clanes, contrario al castaño, quien no pudo evitar fruncir levemente el seño por la pedrada de la sacerdotisa—, no dejes que Kyo se deje llevar por sus impulsos y haga alguna tontería.

—Por supuesto.

Al escuchar la respuesta del pelirrojo, una cegadora luz apareció frente a ellos. Con un poco de esfuerzo los que abrían el portal vieron un hermoso paisaje, como un bosque y una construcción en una montaña, moviendo un poco más lejos de ahí.

—Ahí es donde se encuentra Kushina-san dando a luz, como comprenderán no pueden aparecer ahí exactamente ya que hay ANBU custodiando el lugar, deberán correr hasta ahí y asegurarse de que esos niños nazcan sanos y salvo… ¡Corran, ahora!

Yagami y Kusanagi dejaron de mandar su energía al espejo y corrieron hacia el portal, tan sólo cruzarlo se cerró. Los que se quedaron respiraban agotados; dejándose caer arrodillados al suelo, no se imaginaron que abrir dicho portal les consumiera tanta energía.

—Buena suerte, Kusanagi-sempai —susurró Yabuki apretando sus manos en puños.

—A mi también me hubiera gustado ir con ellos, estoy seguro que lo lograran —dice tranquilizador Nikaido al ver el gesto del castaño a su lado.

—No creo que eso hubiera sido bueno —mascullo Vice en guardia, mirando de soslayo a Mature a su lado derecho, también lista para luchar de ser necesario. Los aludidos le miraron sin comprender, hasta que dirigieron su mirada a donde las féminas veían.

Una pila de escombros comenzó a moverse y rodar por el suelo mientras alguien surgía de dentro de ellas; apareciendo Yashiro Nanakaze con una inconsciente Shermi en brazos.

Estaba oscuro y los árboles no permitían que la claridad de esa noche de luna, les iluminara el camino, lo bueno era que pese a los árboles lograron ver la montaña a la que debían de dirigirse, comenzaron a correr, cuando de pronto el castaño tropezó cayendo de cara al suelo.

—Eres estúpido hasta para correr, Kusanagi —mascullo burlesco el pelirrojo, invocando a sus llamas violetas que les permitieron ver con qué, o más bien con quien se había tropezado el aludido.

Había cuatro cadáveres, uno femenino y tres masculinos, todos vestidos de ANBU tirados a la izquierda de donde cayó castaño.

—Creo que estos nos brindan la oportunidad para camuflarnos con ellos. —sugirió Kyo, recibiendo una afirmación por parte de Iori.

Para fortuna de ambos la estatura era compatible con la de ellos. Eran raros esos guantes que cubrían sus manos, las ropas inferiores negras que cubrían su cuerpo por completo más el pectoral y protector de los brazos de color gris, la mascara que cubría sus rostros, la capucha cubriéndolos y el calzado, pese a ser extraño para ambos eran cómodas, debían de aceptarlo.

—Espera Kusanagi-dobe —increpo con tono irritado el pelirrojo—, ¿no crees que te estas olvidando de algo?

—No.

—Por esto Kagura no confía en ti —mascullo mirándolo molesto—, nuestros ancestros no eran tontos, debemos de desaparecer cualquier rastro de los dos muerto a los que usurparemos, idiota —le aclaró Yagami tomado su ropa y colocándola sobre el cuerpo del individuo al que él usurparía, prendiéndolo en llamas purpuras. Fue entonces que Kyo lo comprendió, aunque le irritaba la manera en que el pelirrojo lo trataba, imitó la acción de Yagami. Mientras se calcinaban, una explosión resonó por el lugar a donde debían de ir.

—¿Qué a sido eso, se supone que eso pasaría, Yagami? —cuestiona el castaño.

—No, eso no debía de estar pasando, eso quiere decir que Orochi ya hiso su movimiento —aclaró. Ambos vieron los cuerpos convertirse en cenizas por su fuego, no quedó ni rastro de los verdaderos ANBU, estaban a punto de emprender su marcha hacia el lugar cuando sintieron la energía del Dios y otra muy poderosa en dirección opuesta.

—¡Vamos! —grito el castaño, echando a correr en esa dirección, seguido de cerca por Iori. Ambos corrían a lo que sus piernas les daban— será un poco difícil adaptarnos a esta vida si no logramos detener a Orochi esta noche— masculló Kusanagi. Tras correr unos tramos más, se detuvieron de golpe al ver aparecer a un enorme zorro—. ¿pero que cojones es eso?

—Que decepción, pensé que eras inteligente; más bien dicen que las apariencias engañan— farfulló el pelirrojo, tratando de molestar con su comentario a su rival— Eso, Kusanagi-dobe es el bijuu-zorro de nueve colar, el que por cierto debería ya de estar sellado dentro del cuerpo de tus ancestros.

Entonces la vieron, a la pelirroja encadenada que en menos de un parpadeo desapareció antes de ser aplastada por la garra de la enorme bestia. Las sombras de los árboles ocultaban su presencia ahí. Pronto vieron en la copa de uno de los árboles aparecer a Minato con Kushina en brazos y desaparecer enseguida. No había testigos, era su momento para poder deshacerse del Dios, pero cuando intentaron acercársele, este desapareció junto con el enorme zorro.

¿Qué diablos es lo que pretendía ese idiota de Orochi? Pensaron ambos hasta que vieron a cierta distancia de donde se encontraban; al bijuu que creaba en su hocico una enorme esfera negra.

—¡Vamos, date prisa Kusanagi! —le grito Yagami, emprendiendo la carrera en dicha dirección, no era otro sitio más que la Aldea de la hoja siendo atacada por Kyuubi.

Sin embargo, al no estar acostumbrados a correr tan largas distancias y menos cubiertos de pies a cabeza, cuando llegaron sólo rebotaron con una pared invisible. Se sorprendieron tanto de encontrarse de frente con aquella escena y no poder hacer nada al estar limitados por una barrera creada por Minato. La enorme garra de la bestia atravesaba el cuerpo de los dos adultos mientras que en dos especies de altar ceremonial se encontraban los gemelos recostados uno en cada uno.

—Mis amados bebes… Naruto y, —escucharon la voz entrecortada de la pelirroja que rosaba levemente con la punta de sus dedos el cabello rubio de uno de los bebes—, Menma —ahora acariciando la mejilla del azabache, ambos poseían unos hermosos orbes azul zafiro— Minato hazlo de una vez, sólo así ellos tendrán una oportunidad de subsistir en este mundo, solos, pero se tendrán el uno al otro.

Kyo y Iori les observaban bajo esas mascaras que ocultaban sus rostros. La mujer lloraba al decir esas palabras a su esposo.

—¿Esto tenía que pasar? —susurra acongojado el castaño.

—No. Según la historia ellos vivían felizmente con Naruto y Menma, viendo nacer y crecer a sus nietos. Muriendo de viejos. —le aclara su duda a Kusanagi.

—¿Eso quiere decir que Orochi a ganado, a cambiado nuestro futuro?

—Aún no. Mientras los gemelos estén vivos podemos mantener nuestro mundo tal cual lo conocemos. —musita Iori, mirando un breve instante a su rival— no hemos podido hacer nada por ellos, pero podemos cuidar de que sus hijos salgan vivos de esta lucha.

Ante sus ojos vieron a Minato realizar el ritual de sellado a los infantes, viendo primero disminuir de tamaño al zorro cuando realizo el primer sellado en Naruto y desaparecer por completo cuando selló el resto en Menma. Al finalizar el ritual vieron a ambos padres caer al suelo, sin vida ya y al instante desaparecer la barrera.

A Kusanagi le sorprendía que los pequeños no emitieran sonido alguno, mientras se acercaban sólo veía las pequeñas manitas moverse. A tan sólo unos pasos de llegar a los altares del ritual se pusieron en guardia al ver aparecer ante ellos a Orochi mirando amenazador a los infantes.

—Ya no tienen a nadie que les proteja —musito con sorna y deprecio el Dios, mirando como viles gusanos a los dos AMBU que tenia frente a él. Ya había enfrentado a muchos y ninguno había logrado darle pelea, así que asumió que todos eran meros e insignificantes insectos. Invocó en su mano las llamas azules, dirigiendo su golpe directo al pequeño rubio mas no logró su objetivo pues el castaño corrió y, saltó aferrando al infante entre sus brazos y rodando por el pasto lejos del alcance del Dios.

El platinado iba atacar a ese inepto AMBU por atreverse a desafiarlo, pero una llamarada purpura deslizándose por el suelo le detuvo. Entonces lo comprendió, esos no eran simples escorias, logrando con ello que Orochi cambie sus planes…

—Veamos que pueden hacer ante lo que sucederá… —farfullo el platinado, sosteniendo en una de sus manos al pequeño azabache. Kyo e Iori por un momento pensaron lo peor, ninguno se espero el repentino movimiento de Orochi. Ambos estaban seguros de que asesinaría ante ellos al menor—, si logran salir victoriosos de ellos.

Las últimas palabras nos las comprendieron hasta que vieron a los que se acercaban, ya que Orochi había desaparecido ante ellos con el infante en su poder.

—¿Quiénes son? —indagó el anciano que llevaba una especie de bastón largo en su mano izquierda. Detrás de él cuatro hombres más.

—Somos shinobi de Konoha, bajo ordenes directas de Yondaime Hokage y Kushina-sama —aclaró con cierto tono pasivo Yagami. Fue lo que se le ocurrió, total no habría manera de que averiguaran la veracidad de sus palabras.

De pronto los recién llegados pusieron sus músculos en tención por el repentino movimiento bajo la capa de Kusanagi.

—¡Hokage-sama, cuidado! —advirtió uno de los hombres con chaqueta verde.

—No, tranquilos —pidió el castaño, descubriendo con movimientos suaves su brazo donde sostenía al pequeño rubio que estaba moviendo su manita.

—¿Ese es… el hijo de Minato? —musito el Tercer Hokage al ver que el pequeño era la viva imagen de sus progenitores.

—Sí, Yondaime-sama y Kushina-sama dejaron a Naruto-kun bajo nuestra tutela y protección —aclaró Kusanagi, sin tomar en cuenta la opinión del pelirrojo quien sentía unas inmensas ganas de rostizar al castaño ya que no estaba dentro de sus planes en convertirse en niñera de un mocoso, suficiente tenia con lidiar con su rival. Lo peor del asunto era que no podía contradecirlo pues eso levantaría sospechas en su contra, y precisamente de eso era que se aprovechaba Kusanagi.

—Entiendo. —Es la escueta respuesta del anciano, al no sentir amenaza alguna provenir de los dos AMBU frente a ellos—. Volvamos a Konoha, ustedes traed los cuerpos de Minato y de Kushina —ordeno a los shinobi que le acompañaban.

Los jóvenes peleadores se encontraban exhaustos, maldecían la suerte que se cargaban ya que podían deducir claramente en la mirada de Nanakaze la sed de sangre. El platinado sin duda quería hacerlos pedazos. Su único apoyo por decirlo de algún modo eran las féminas del Yagami Team y ni siquiera estaban seguros que se prestarían para apoyarlos.

Los músculos de todos se pusieron en mayor tensión cuando ante ellos de la nada un tornado apareció, dejándole ver a un hombre robusto rubio y vestido de azul, su aura denotaba maldad pura y un enorme poder.

—Goenitz —la molestia en la voz del platinado al verlo no se hiso esperar.

Continuara…

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Espero que les haya agradado ^-^

_**Spoiler del Capitulo 3.-**__ Avanzando con una sonrisa sincera_

_Yagami apenas y logró ocultar su sonrisa al ver que en medio de su enfado Kyo cambiaba al pequeño sin ser consciente de lo que hacia o decía, porque mira que esas últimas palabras sonaron muy sugerentes a oídos del pelirrojo._


End file.
